Facing the Enemy/Gallery
Images Splinter vs. Shredder.png|Splinter fighting Shredder Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9461.jpg|Simba fighting Scar king-kong-2005-kong-and-trex1.jpg|King Kong facing a ''Vastatosaurus rex''. Mata Nui vs. Tuma.png|Mata Nui fighting Tuma Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10134.jpg|Ralph facing Turbo Roger Rabbit facing the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom.png|Roger Rabbit facing the Toon Patrol and Judge Doom vlcsnap-2018-10-29-12h45m20s87.png|Jack Skellington standing up to Oogie Boogie 4E748455-A096-40B5-8F39-65118278DA13.png|The Wattersons facing their doppelgängers. Thoring facing Azog.png|Thorin Oakenshield facing Azog Monsters-inc-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg|Sulley facing Mr. Waternoose in the end. Shero and Tonguc fight Cizer.png|Shero and Tank fighting Cizer. Half-Tooth vs Smilodon brother.png|Half-Tooth fighting last of Smilodon Brothers for leadership or the pride. space-jam-disneyscreencaps.com-7319.jpg|Michael Jordan facing Mr. Swackhammer. Spejson facing Cieślak.png|Spejson facing Cieślak Agent K and Agent J facing Edgar the Bug.png|Agent J and Agent K opening fire on Edgar the Bug. Screen Shot 2013-09-25 at 12.05.18 PM.png|Archer facing Major Chip Hazard. Spike fighting Scar Snout.png|Spike fighting Scar Snout. Windblade Slipstream Jetstorm Decepticon Island Part 2.jpg|Windblade, Slipstream, and Jetstorm facing Overload. TLKMegsAndHound.jpg|Hound (poorly) battling Megatron before Hot Rod immobilized the Decepticon leader with his time-stopping gun. Screen Shot 2013-11-05 at 1.53.52 PM.png|The Boys, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Eric Cartman facing Saddam Hussein Manny vs Captain Gutt.jpg|Manny battling Captain Gutt Madagascar3-disneyscreencaps.com-9593.jpg|Alex facing Chantel DuBois Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9294.jpg|Milo Thatch facing Commander Rourke. The Simpsons Movie 262.JPG|Homer Simpson facing Russ Cargill Shizuo facing Izaya.JPG|Shizuo Heiwajima facing Izaya Orihara AOE Prime speaks with Joyce.jpg|Optimus Prime confronting Joshua Joyce. Godzilla_facing_the_8-Legged_M.U.T.O..jpg|Godzilla facing the 8-Legged M.U.T.O. 41B33BDE-02E6-48BE-A4AA-C8F73ED3E9CC.jpeg|Hogarth facing Kent Mansley. Grundelesque12.jpg|Kylie Griffin facing her childhood tormentor The Grundel. F0BC3A70-6EEB-4D84-8093-89A502F8B6AB.png|Meg and Chris facing their tormentors. 4E008BE9-58D9-49CA-8FDA-66A0408EE97E.jpeg|Cody facing Percival McLeach. D400F784-601E-470C-A5A7-F2A5F3747266.png|Sam Witwicky facing Dylan Gould. Boog's mighty grizzly roar.jpg|Boog roaring fiercely in Shaw's face for shooting Elliot. Flik standing up to Hopper.png|Flik standing up to Hopper. kogoroandmiivsmeden.png|Kogoro and Mii face off against Meden Traore. AcceptNoSubstitutes bumblebee vs stinger.jpg|Bumblebee facing his doppelganger Stinger, who had framed him of attacking a power plant. miguel_brave.png|Miguel Rivera standing up to Ernesto de la Cruz, exposing his horrible crimes to his audience at the same time. IMG_9514.PNG|Sticks the Badger facing the Obliterator Bot. Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 10.07.55 AM.png|Sgt. Slaughter facing the newly created Cobra Emperor, Serpentor. Vlcsnap-2018-05-21-09h04m17s188.png|Po facing Tai Lung. Drax_Stance.png|Drax facing Ronan the Accuser. Red Puckett standing up to Boingo.png|Red Puckett facing Boingo. Han facing Beckett.jpg|Han Solo facing Tobias Beckett Luke_Skywalker_facing_Emperor_Darth_Sidious.jpg|Luke Skywalker facing Emperor Palpatine. 6F7D7747-96FF-4C3A-8988-1F261332A4A2.png|Gumball facing Gargaroth. vlcsnap-2018-06-30-15h53m32s171.png|King Kong facing the tyrannosaurus rex. YusukeKitagawafacingmaderame.jpg|Yusuke kitagawa facing his sensei. SU-5x23-24.jpg|The Crystal Gems facing Blue Diamond. Screen Shot 2018-07-17 at 6.50.06 PM.png|Rodney Copperbottom and friends facing Madam Gasket. anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9857.jpg|Anastasia fighting Rasputin. Bandicam_2018-07-09_17-15-16-660.jpg|Goku facing Majin Buu AC3214A6-1AE1-4C1E-A531-C2E005F8211F.jpeg|Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and the Digidestined facing BlackWarGreymon home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-7792.jpg|Maggie, Mrs. Calloway and Grace facing Alameda Slim. E6632EC5-E14D-42A1-9591-0358625BFD13.jpg|Red facing Leonard. Videl facing Majin Buu.png|Videl facing Majin Buu AnnDetermined2.gif|Ann Takamaki facing Surgru Kamoshida Lepaskan_diaorang_ni_semua.png|BoBoiBoy facing Bora Ra ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-8805.jpg|Lucas facing Mr. Beals Karate_Island_20.png|Sandy Cheeks facing Master Udon IMG_4312.PNG|Ryu and Ken facing M.Bison IMG_2593.JPG|Big Convoy facing Unicron IMG 2937.PNG|Big Convoy Facing Galvatron Pheaton vs J.T. Marsh.jpg|J.T. Marsh facing Phaeton bandicam 2018-10-31 20-50-34-572.jpg|Natsu Dragneel (in E.N.D form) facing Animus. Sofia_vs._Vor.png|Sofia fearlessly confronting Vor. All Out War.jpg|The united forces of Earth, Cybertron, and all Cybertronian colony worlds facing Unicron. CheB3nhUcAAOM1t.jpg|Sailor Mercury facing Viluy PhantomThieves facing shadow sae.png|The Phantom Thieves of Hearts facing Shadow Sae Vlcsnap-2019-01-22-18h09m38s887.png|Spongebob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton. Coraline facing the other mother.png|Coraline facing The Beldam. Beldar_Conehead_facing_The_Garthok.jpg|Beldar Conehead facing The Garthok. Belle facing Gaston.png|Belle standing up to Gaston after she showed the townspeople the Beast through the magic mirror. Pepe Le Pew facing Elmer Fudd.PNG|Pepe Le Pew facing Elmer Fudd Mulan standing up against Shan Yu.png|Mulan facing Shan-Yu to save China tumblr_o4bzrt2eEF1uvo7yyo3_250.png|Starchild (KISS) fighting the Crimson witch IMG_1590.PNG|Rick Grimes glares at Negan and about to throw and axe at him Tumblr o4bzrt2eEF1uvo7yyo1 250.png|Demon Starchild Catman and Spaceman of Kiss facing the Crimson witch Videos Balto vs. Steele|Balto standing up to Steele Scoobynatural - A Ghost Attacks The Boys & Scooby Gang & Dean Fails To Flirt With Daphne|Dean Winchester, his brother Sam, their friend Castiel, and the Scooby Gang facing the Phantom Shadow The Dark Knight Batman vs. Joker 1080p (HD)|Batman facing The Joker Transformers Animated - Omega Supreme vs Decepticons|Omega Supreme fighting Lugnut, Blitzwing, Slipstream, Sunstorm, and Ramjet. Harry Potter VS Lord Voldemort - Final Battle Hogwarts courtyard|Harry Potter facing Lord Voldemort Gravity Falls Dipper VS Gideon|Dipper fighting Gideon Laserdisc vs DVD I Regular Show I Cartoon Network|Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Muscle Man, High-Five Ghost, and their Obsolete Format allies facing DVD and Internet. Spike vs. Scar Snout-0|Spike fighting Scar Snout Bulletproof -|Marty McFly facing Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen. Back to the Future - PART II - Return to 1955 - Battle for the Book -|Marty McFly facing Biff Tannen Aliens 1986 Final Ellen Ripley vs Xenomorph Queen 4K|Ellen Ripley fighting the Alien Queen. Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom (2018) - Indoraptor vs. Blue Scene (8 10) Movieclips|Blue, Owen, and Claire facing the Indoraptor. Category:Galleries